


While you're thinking about it, I'll be waiting upstairs

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: exactly what happened after that scene ended





	While you're thinking about it, I'll be waiting upstairs

“Wow, wow” – laughed Robert as he tried to keep both of them steady. Aaron almost knocked him down with the force he pushed his body towards their bedroom.

“What? Don't act like it wasn't your mind game.” - scoffed Aaron already undressing his husband. Robert let him, while he tried to stop grinning.

“Well, I think you kissed me first.” - he said leaning close, but not close enough so Aaron could capture his lips again. They were standing right at the door, Robert's hands firmly on Aaron's waist, while Aaron's fingers were gripping into Robert's shoulders.

“Shut up and get inside.” - he smirked as he pushed him into the room before he kicked the door shut.

“Someone's eager.” - smiled Robert finally kissing Aaron. He heard his moan, and it turned him on even more. - “On the bed... now.” - he whispered against his neck while he backed him towards the bed. The bed where Aaron gave him one hell of a blowjob two days ago, the bed where he loved being the little spoon, the bed where his fingertips got the most beautiful sounds out of Aaron.

He was so caught up in his head that he didn't even notice how quickly Aaron got rid of his own clothing. He loved to see the lust in his eyes. After all these years, that was still the same. The thrill was still there, and he thanked the lord every now and again because waking up to Aaron, sharing his life with Aaron, it was a privilege he never thought he could get.

“Aaron.” - he moaned as he felt his husband's hands in his pants. They were kissing like bloody teenagers, so greedy like someone could just snatch away their happiness if they weren't careful enough. - “Aaron, we're gonna talk about the surrogacy right?”

“Not now Rob.” - panted Aaron as he tried to push Robert down his body. Robert knew he won't get an actual answer out of him while he's this worked up, so he started kissing his way down... down his chest.... below his hips.... before he stopped to look at him. He kept his eyes on Aaron while he gave him a fews tugs.... he didn't do anything else beside licking his lips and looking into Aaron's eyes. He was waiting...and Aaron grew impatient within a few seconds. - “Robert... do..” - the words died on his lips as Robert took him into his mouth at last. - “Fuck.” - he cursed tilting his head back on the pillow, while his fingers found their way into Robert's hair, keeping a firm grip on the back of his head. Robert”s hands were all over his thighs, leaving marks on his body.

“I could use a hand.”- said Robert with a devilish grin the next time they locked eyes.

“Come here then, I'm not moving.” - said Aaron pulling him up, but instead of landing on top of him, Robert pulled away as he reached out his hand, searching for something. - “What...”

“Lube.” - he said simply with the item already in his hand.

“Me or...?” - asked Aaron. He really didn't mind, he just wanted to feel Robert in any way possible.

“You..... definitely you. Stay there, wouldn't want you to lift a finger.... lazy.” - he laughed as he clicked open the bottle.

“Just shut up and get on with it.”

“Ever the romantic....”- he teased before Aaron flipped him over to his back. They both started laughing as Aaron leaned down for a kiss.

“You want romance? I give you romance.” - he whispered already knowing that he's gonna spend the next half an hour worshipping Robert's body, torturing him slightly, until he's begging for a release. Because when it came to mind games, Aaron was just as bad as his husband. Robert knew this, and he loved him for it.


End file.
